


Pet Peeves

by WennyT



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Pets, Petshinki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/pseuds/WennyT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho has a Persian tomcat that he adopted from the local shelter. Changmin receives a Siberian Husky puppy as a birthday gift from his cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here, Kitty, Kitty...

**Author's Note:**

> Petshinki!AUs. Pointless fluff.

 

Yunho sighs as he takes in the sight of cat food scattered all over his kitchen floor; multi-coloured pellets strewn about like rainbow stars against spotless –his mother came by yesterday as usual to scold and clean up after him- white. The victim in question, the bag of Wellness’ Complete Health Salmon that was delivered to his place this morning courtesy of the local pet store, lists lifelessly to one side, three vertical slashes marring the formerly pristine surface.

“Changmin-ah,” he calls, but there’s no growl in reply, nor even the slightest hint of the sound of a bell tinkling anywhere in the apartment. Yunho sighs and trudges to his bedroom, where sure enough, a pair of rounded brown eyes glares out at him from the ruins of his favourite shirt for work.

Yunho remembers vaguely that he used to be the master of this apartment.

“Changminnie,” he coaxes, but his beloved Persian simply bats a paw at what used to a sleeve before flopping over to his other side, leaving nothing but a ridge of white fur for Yunho to stare disconsolately at.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Yunho tries, as he stretches out a tentative hand to scratch the feline behind the ears, but a long growl warns him to halt all further movement. He drops his hand and moves to sit beside the tattered swathes of white cotton instead. “I’m really sorry?”

It comes out as a question, which Changmin seems to take personal offence at, because he deigns to angle his head back around to offer Yunho another baleful glare.  Yunho takes it as a positive sign though— at least his cat is not ignoring him anymore. “Yeah, I know, I know, she was just nasty.”

Changmin hacks up a hairball in reply. Yunho twines his fingers in the strips of what’s that’s left of his clothing and continues, “I won’t see her again, I promise.”

A huff from Changmin’s pink nose encourages Yunho to pat the luxuriant plume his pet has for a tail. He’s further emboldened when the Persian does nothing more than twitch his tail from side to side somewhat irritably. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop her from stepping on your tail, baby.”

Changmin whirls around to hiss at him, ears flattening along the side of his head. Yunho attempts a pout on him, but what usually works on human females appear to be lost on this particular feline male. He wonders what possessed him to adopt an unneutered tomcat from the local shelter instead of buying a female kitten from one of the many breeders around here. Well yes, baby Changmin was all kinds of adorable all curled up at the side of the rusty cage, a ball of fluff dominated by two large brown eyes, but Yunho thinks if he has a chance to rewrite history, he will warn his past self of this particular tomcat’s high maintenance nature. He- “Ah!”

Offended by the lack of attention bestowed upon him by his grovelling owner, Changmin reaches out a paw to swipe at Yunho’s hand, leaving deceptively delicate lines of pink scratches behind. Yunho winces and eyes the few droplets of blood that have already started to seep through broken skin. “Yes, okay, I deserved that.”

He pokes at Changmin’s back with his uninjured hand, lower lip fatter than before. “Does that mean you’re not angry at me anymore? Growl once for yes, twice for no?”

His cat simply flops onto his back to lick his privates leisurely, a leg extended daintily up in the air without even a glance in his owner’s direction. Yunho thinks that’s Changmin’s version of a feline fuck-you.


	2. Bad Dog!

Changmin stares in disbelief at the puddle of pee decorating his hallway. He supposes he should be glad that it’s dog pee and not poop, because the latter possesses a fouler odour, but he simply cannot find it in him look for the silver lining right now. The only things running through his head are “fuck” and “should I use bleach to clean it” and “what if Yunho comes to lick it after and dies from poisoning”.

A mocking voice hiding at the back of his mind whispers, if Yunho dies in your care then you’re dead because Heechul will kill you, but Changmin shakes his head and manages to silence it –albeit temporarily- in the process. There must be some type of cleaning detergent that’s not poisonous when orally ingested, he thinks.

“Yunho!” He bellows. “Yunho, you bad dog! Come here!”

He hears the faint sound of barking, and then— pitter-patter, comes the sound of trimmed claws clicking against his expensive teak floor. The excitement in the frenzied yelps is so condensed that it is almost tangible.

His new Siberian husky pup, Yunho, a birthday gift from his cousin Heechul, rounds the corner at the speed of a Ferrari on the highway and smacks headlong into the wall as a result. Changmin starts forward, a gasp caught halfway out of his throat, but Yunho backs away from the wall, shaking his head vigorously. He looks up and catches sight of Changmin and about goes out of his head with demented elation; body quivering with barely restrained affection.

Changmin can feel a smile tugging on the corners of his lips, but he tamps down on the urge and pastes a frown on his face instead. “Yunho,” he enunciates crisply, with special emphasis on the second syllable. The dog perks up at the commanding tone and sits down abruptly on his bottom, back straight and ears perked.

The puppy’s ice blue gaze is as intense as a laser, and Changmin can feel himself wavering in indecision at the sweet incongruity of those piercing eyes paired with that plump furry body. “Yunho,” he begins severely, “look at what you’ve done.” He directs a slim finger at the cooling pool of liquid waste on the floor, and restrains a coo when his pet’s eyes follow the gesture with avid attention.

Yunho looks back up at Changmin, and gets back on fours slowly, continuously eyeing Changmin for an objection. When none came, the puppy woofs softly and approaches the splash of pungent yellow cautiously, nose twitching. He bends his head near and sniffs, once, twice. Then he looks back up at Changmin.

Pet and owner stare at each other for a few seconds, then—

Yunho barks, loud and joyful, as he does a little oh-yes-this-is-my-territory dance around the puddle. Except that he isn’t as graceful as he perceives himself to be, as he treads on the wet patch with a hind leg and goes down, nose smacking into the hard wood of the floor even as his fur soak up most of his own pee. Changmin closes his eyes against the sight of his puppy wriggling around in his own waste in utmost delight and pinches the bridge of his nose in resignation.

He looks down again a little while later to see Yunho back on his feet, staring at Changmin expectantly, small mouth opened wide in a doggy grin. I cleaned up the mess for master, his gaze seems to say.

“Oh, you stupid mutt,” Changmin snorts, rolling his eyes as Yunho dances around him in circles, pale eyes wide in joyous adoration. “I love you, little idiot.”


End file.
